The Son of Helios
by Wolfdude709
Summary: My fan fiction is about Helios, the god of the sun and I had an idea of making him a demigod son to be a adventurous, courageous, romantic son of Helios. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I feel like the gods despise me. No literally, they despise me because I'm the son of Helios. Let me start from the beginning. So, I was just a kid when my demigod powers started to go haywire. I was 12 years old when it started; my hands were getting hot because I was mad with my teacher; she gave me an F for not turning in my assignment in before the bell; I didn't even notice that my hand were steaming; then right before my eyes; my desk set on fire! Burning everything with it! We evacuated the school and my teacher blamed the fire on me! She said I pulled out a box of matches from my backpack and set my desk on fire! I didn't know what she was talking about? I exclaimed that I didn't and told my principal to check the camera tapes for evidence of my innocents but that didn't help my case at all. What they saw was me pulling out a box of matches from my backpack but what I saw was that my hands were steaming with furry and rage.  
Now let me tell you how the first day of me knowing that I was a demigod about. I was found by a demigod that was on a quest when I was 13. He finished his quest and asked me what I was doing alone and I answered with disgrace "I'm a freak! I don't deserve to be in the city or anyone! Just start running away now! Everyone does." He replied with certainty "You're not a freak, you're just like us." I questioned him "Like you? What do you mean?" I thought he was playing a prank on me but he just said "Stand back." I took three steps back and right before my eyes; he summoned a weapon in his hand. I exclaimed "How did you do that?!" "I'm a demigod like you; just misunderstood from mortals that can see through the mist." I was wondering what the mist was but he already knew what I was thinking and said "I'll explain later but right now I need to protect you." Protect me I thought. Protect me from what I wondered. He said to follow him and I did until we got to this sort of camp that had all these people that were attacking dummies, riding winged horses, and summoning weirdest things and etc. He told me to stay put and don't talk to anybody and I did. He went off to this huge house or cabin and left me alone on a log. I wondered what was taking him so long because 20 minutes passed by but then a stranger sat next to me and started to talk to me. She asked "Hi how are you? Which god is your parent?" I didn't know what she was talking about because I didn't know that there was more gods than one. "Umm... what are you talking about? I didn't know there was more than one god?" "Well of course their be more than one god! Ha ha, you're so funny!" I didn't know what she meant by their would be more than one god. "No, really, what do you mean more than one god because the only god that I know is in heaven." She blushed and said with concern "You don't know what I'm talking about don't you?" I shook my head and she looked embarrassed. She was about to say something but cut off by the man who saved me. "Brooke! What are you doing to him!" He exclaimed and Brooke argued "Nothing! I was just talking to him about what god was he from!" I said sort of afraid "Should I go or something?" The man who saved me yelled at me no and I just shut up that point on. Then Brooke yelled "Don't charmspeak him Jake! He was just asking a question! You can speak." My mouth just opened and breathed in a gulp of oxygen like I held my breath. Jake yelled at me "Come with me!" My body couldn't help it but to follow him.  
Brooke started to follow me after a few seconds and whispered in my ear "What age are you?" I answered "13. Why?" She answered in a whisper "I'm 13 too! I asked you because you looked like my age." She did look like my age but I was about 11 centimeters taller than her. When we got into the huge house; I saw someone in a chair and got up to look at me. He started to ask me questions like how old am I, what type of music that I like, etc. "Umm... who are you?" I was so brain dead. The guy that was asking me the questions answered "I am Apollo, god of music and suns. My jaw dropped and Brooke giggled a little. I don't know what was up with that girl. I think she thinks that I'm funny or something. "What? Are you my dad? What is going on?" He replied "No but sorry, I am not your father. If I were, you would be claimed right now but no you are not. The reason that I'm here is because you have a unusual type of energy lies in you. I thought it was fire which it is but you are not my son." I was sort of disappointed because I loved music and the sun thing, I don't know.  
"Then who is my father? When will I be claimed?" He answered "I don't know but I know he will claim you tonight. Now I must go; I have business to intend to." He left in a flash of light and nothing was there but a message that said "He will claim you." I wondered who was my father but Jake said "Brooke take him to the unclaimed cabin." "Can he stay with me in the Aphrodite cabin? The unclaimed cabin is getting too crowded." "Fine just get him out of my sight." I felt a little offended from him when he said that but was I going to do? Punch him in neck? Likely not.  
"Come on then! You don't want to sleep on the floor." I started following her and looked around to see demigods training, talking, and relaxing. When I walked by them; they would stare at me and exchange whispers. Brooke and I finally made it to the Aphrodite cabin and she opened the door and told me to relax near the bed next to her bed. I fell on the bed and relaxed on it like she told me to. "What's you're name?" "Zach, why am I here? Why did Apollo say their is a great energy that lies in me?" She didn't answer at first but then said "There is a prophecy that a child that has the great energy will save the world from terror." My skin turned pale in a second when she said that. I was shaking hard but then what interrupted my cowardliness was a hand on my back. Brooke put her hand on my back and said with a silky, soft, voice "Don't worry about it; everything is going to be alright; relax. My body became less tense and the color of it came back. "Dang it! I used charmspeak again!" Hours past until it was time for dinner in the mess hall that wasn't at all a mess but a elegant palace with tables.  
Everyone was split up into tables by what god there parents' are. What was surprising was that there was no server but these some kind of wind spirits that would get you anything that you wanted. I ordered a and a slice a of pizza with pepperoni. I was about to eat but Brooke said stop because I was post to sacrifice some of my food for the gods. I just went with the flow and sacrificed my food to the gods and then started eating at the Aphrodite table. I could here people arguing about someone getting a certain god. "No! He's going to be the child of Hephaestus!" "No! Apollo!" "Hello! He said he wasn't his dad!" "He was lying!" When we were finished with dinner, we all went to a camp fire. This reminds me of a book that I read before but I don't remember the name. We (well some people) all sang camp fire songs but when we got finished and everybody started going to their cabins, I tripped on something and fell in the fire! Everybody gasped and some started in tears but I was still alive. I started getting up in a daze, I didn't even realize that I was in the fire still because people were starring at me in shock. I was confused but then when I looked down; I saw the fire still glowing, and I figure appeared right before me and I said questioning "Hephaestus?" "No my son, I am Helios!" I didn't know any god like that but people started to gasp and saying how is he still alive. Then Jake spoke "You're post to be dead!" "Do you really think a god would disappear just like that son of Hermes? No, I am him, I provide life for me and him. Now I shall go but before this." Something was going on with the fire! It started floating in the air and then started circulating me from legs, waist, and upper body. My legs became bulkier, my arms had more muscle, my abs became a sic pack, my chest more bulkier, my face (what the girls said) became more gorgeous, and I felt more powerful. The fire flashed and synced in my body; everybody was in aww. Mostly the girls. everybody was whispering in front of me but then Jake silenced the whispering by telling them to go to their cabins. I was relieved but I knew there would be Aphrodite girls going nuts for me when I get to the cabin.  
When I got to the Aphrodite cabin, I saw girls blush and try to act cute in front of me but I went to the bathroom to look at what happened to my face. My hair was black that the tip of it was slightly pointed up, my eyes burned in flames in the circular part of my eyes, and the rest was rest. When I got out of the bathroom; there were girls wearing make-up and dresses looking beautiful that I thought I was sweating. I needed some fresh air, so I stormed out of the cabin and went to the camp for site. I wished I didn't come here but I remembered that my dad put the curse of handsomeness on me and tons of girls on my back. I cursed at my dad in Ancient Greek that I thought I would never use.


	2. Chapter 2

When I sat down I heard a growl from the forest. I started going towards the sound and what I saw was a huge and fury dog. It started sniffing the air and it look towards me and growled. I started running towards me and I didn't know what to do but my body just took control. I dogged to the right and the dog ran into a tree, it got up and pounced for me, I didn't know what to do but to put my hands in front of me but then I saw glow from them, my hands started to steam, and then fire came out of my hands. The fire turned the dog into a golden dust.  
I walked back to the Aphrodite cabin and just fell on my bed and started to sleep. I was knocked out when I made fire come out of my hands. The worst thing was my dream. I was in darkness running away from something really huge. The voice spoke with fright "You can not run away from Night son of Helios" I was sweating and running out of breath "Wake up, wake up wa-," "ke up! You've been sleeping for a millennia already!" Brooke shook me to wake up. I got up and exclaimed "What!" I was so tired and grumpy. "Sorry, something just drained my energy and made me tired.""What was it that drained your energy?" "My hands went up in flames." "You are playing the worst prank ever because your hands are on you!" "No, I was attacked by some kind of huge dog when I put my arms in front of me, they burst in flames and turned it into gold dust." "What! You could have been killed!" "I'm fine now. Stop worrying." We started heading to the mess hall for breakfast but I was pulled by a Hephaestus girl behind the Aphrodite cabin. "Hi, how are you?" Her face blushed and I knew what this was coming to. She put her two hands on my shoulders and said "Come to the Hephaestus cabin to be with more people that are like you." Her cheeks started turn even more red. "Sorry but I-" I was stopped by a kiss from the girl. I tried to get her off of me but I couldn't. Then what happened next was the worst because Brooke went to the back of the cabin because she was getting worried about me but her expression faded into an glare and she went "Mm-hmm, am I interrupting something here!" I finally broke free from the kiss and the girl said with a soft voice "I'll be back for more." She went off and Brooke was speed walking to the mess hall but I caught up with her.  
She said with a tone "So are you going to this every time or what!" "It wasn't my fault! She kissed me and I tried to get away from her but she had a strong grip." "Yeah right!" I was about to say something but Brooke charmspeaked me to shut up and I had to. We got our breakfast, and sacrificed some of it to the gods, and sat at the Aphrodite table. Brooke wouldn't even look at me or talk to me. I bet she thought that I was one of those guys that flirts with every girl but it wasn't my fault! That girl kissed me! When we finished; all of the demigods started going to their training places. Then I heard a voice behind me "Hi, I'm going to be your archery trainer!" He made me jump but then I recovered and just went with him. "Let's first start with some easy targets like that target that 50 feet away. Here's a bow and quiver with arrows." I held the bow and pulled out an arrow. I held my breath, pulled back, and released. I got a bullseye from the shot. "Not bad for a beginner but let's try 200 feet this time." I pulled out an arrow and pulled back. I aimed for a while, held my breath, and released. I got a bullseye again! "Amazing but this time untie Jake's shoe lace while he's moving." I thought that was impossible but I just did what I was told. Pulled an arrow from my quiver, pulled back, aimed, held my breath, and released. I was so amazed with myself because I got Jake's show lace while he was walking and I got the arrow stuck in the ground. Everybody started laughing but then I got a cold stare from him that said I'm going to make you pay look. "Amazing! I have never seen anyone done that before in my life!" I was glad that I finally got a compliment but then I had to do sword training which I think that I'm not good at.  
When I got there, there was tons o f demigods fighting one on one matches. I was given the choice of any sword of my choice. I chose a sword that a cutting edge blade, comfortable grip, and can be handled easily (well, for me because it would not suit anyone except for me). I started with an easy task; deflect an attack from an arrow and blade. I deflected them both really easily but the trainer gave me a harder task. I was post to deflect a blade and hit my opponent with my blade. I deflected the attack easily but I barely missed my opponent by an inch. Then I was given a opponent to battle with but he had mor skill and two blades. I thought I was a goner but my instincts kicked in and deflected an attack, dogged a swipe from the right side of my leg, went for an attack but I was deflected, we hit blades again but we were in a stand still between our blade reaching our heads, I did a barrel roll to the left, did a front flip over him, knocked out his weapon from his hands, tripped him, and pointed my blade towards his neck. Everybody was clapping for my awesomeness because I defeated the unbeatable swordsman. I lowered my blade and pulled him up and patted him on the back and complimented him "Great job!"  
I started heading towards the Aphrodite cabin to rest for a while but then the same girl that kissed me saw me and caught up to me to kiss me again. "How about another kiss dreamy." She perched her lips but I said "Sorry but no, I can't be your boyfriend or anything like that." I hope she got it but she just did the same thing again. "Oh just shut up and kiss me!" She grabbed my head and brung our lips together but I had the strength to get her off me. "No! I told you I can't!" She just got frustrated and said that I was going to regret not being her boyfriend but I was happy that she was gone. I finally got to the cabin and just flopped on my bed from exhaustion. I didn't pay attention but Brooke sat right next to me and just laid right there with me. We were both exhausted from training and was waiting for dinner. Brooke spoke up and said "Sorry for not believing you the first time that you told me that she kissed you first." "It's okay, I'm just glad that you forgive me." We both laughed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Remind me next time to never fall asleep with a girl on my bed because some of the girls came back from their training and found Brooke and I sleeping in the same bed. The Aphrodite kids started a rumor that Brooke and I did it or something like that. I didn't know what they were talking about but Brooke got all sensitive and sort of blushed. She told me what it meant and I thought I was going to be sick! Any way when it came to dinner, all the Aphrodite children were excited because some got a message from their mom that some one is going to be re-formed of there body. I thought that was a little weird for a goddess to change one of their children. Then it happened. I saw a flash right next to me and it was Brooke! Her eyes were glowing; well her whole body was glowing! Her legs became so thin and looked so silk and smooth, her gut decreased some pounds, her chest became more out their, her arms looked silky and smooth, her lips became more perch, all of her freckles disappeared, her eyes were blue and sparkling, her nose became a supermodel's nose, her ears didn't look to big on her now, and her short; brunet; ponytail became long brushed hair that was golden. She looked like a goddess! I became more intrigued when I looked at her. I didn't notice that my jaw was wide opened because Brooke giggled and closed my mouth shut. Tons of boys were looking at her and girls were being jealous of her looks.  
After dinner all of the boys were crowding and asking her out and stuff. She was so crowded so I decided to help her. "Scuse me," I got to the middle finally, "okay people, I know you want her to answer your questions but gi-" "Zach it's fine." She put her hand on my shoulder. I didn't even notice that now she was the same size as me. "Okay but if-" "Just go!" I was a little shocked at her she didn't use charmspeak but she actually yelled at me to go. I just went not looking back; I was frustrated at her for doing that but the worst things was that my hand was smoking again with frustration. I hope it would wear off but it didn't; every time I would see a boy near her; my hand gets even more steamy. The other thing that I noticed was that my father wouldn't talk to me in my head anymore. What? I'm not going to tell you what we talk about.  
I notice that the campfire was going willy nilly and I know fire is post do that. I tried to put the fire out but it didn't work! It was a fire beyond me! Then my worst nightmare came to life. The fire started sparking intensely and then an image appeared. It was Night. "Son of Helios! I have your father trapped in one of my warehouses and if you wish to see him, you must bring me the sword of fire!," I didn't know what she was talking about until my hand was hot magma! Literally! A sword was forming and it was the sword that I chosen but it had malting lava and it grew 3 inches long. "Bring the sword or your father and you die!" "You can't kill a immortal god!" "Yes but your father's flame isn't to strong anymore because Apollo replaced your father! Be mad at the gods demigod! Be mad at them for your father!" My hands were sizzling of madness but not at the gods, mad at Night! "I will not but Night, I will find my father and once I find him, I will send you to Tartarus!" I used all my strength to put out the fire and I did but I collapsed of no energy and exhaustion.  
Sometimes I just wish I wasn't so stupid because I started muttering in my dreams. Guess what I've been muttering; yep; Brooke! Well here's the reason. We were together in the dark and in a few minutes we got separated from each other and I was yelling for her. "Stu,-" I woke up in a instant and saw Brooke "pid boy. He's been talking in his sleep about me again." Again? What does she mean again? I've only been out for about 4 minutes. "Well he has been in a comma for 2 days and you're his best friend." "Yeah but it's like he's upses with me. I do like him but not in that way." I got up quietly and snuck up on the corner and slide sideways saying in a British accent "Upses you say, I don't recall any type word in my dictionary. Do tell me of this word upses." Brooke's friend started laughing but Brooke was concerned. "How much did you hear?!" "I just heard the sentence yeah but it's like he's upses with me," I was still talking in a British accent and Brooke's friend was still killing her lungs. "so do tell me, what does this word upses mean?" "Shut up Zach!" I was a little surprised but I kept on going. "Tough crowd, you know what I'm saying?" I thought Brooke's friend was going to explode with no air because she was laughing so hard. "What do you not get of shut up! Do you want me to get out an dictionary for you! You're such a pain you idiot!" She ran off crying and I felt my heart breaking into trillions of pieces. "What's wrong with her?" "She's been worried about you for 4 days already." "4 days? I thought you said 2." "You started speaking 2 days after," 2 days I started speaking! What was I doing. "she thought you were going to die." "Why would she think that?" "Because on the third day of your comma, she thought you were calling her to tell her it was your last day." I started getting scared too but I tried to keep my cool though. "I'm going to talk to her."

Hey it's me, the writer, and I'm asking you to please review this because I want to know how this is going and if I need to change anything. Thank you for your time.


End file.
